The Pokemon Adventure's Of Trainer Declan and Trainer Rebekah
by Declan D
Summary: Rebekah and Declan are on ther way to the pokelab to get their starters when thay are rudely Interrupted but a strange kid claiming to be a 'collector' of Pokemon. How will this kid effect their adventure? Is a friend or foe? Can he be trusted? Has he got anything to do with the disappearance and shortage of certain Pokemon?.


**The Pokemon Adventure's Of Trainer Declan and Trainer Rebekah **

**Today the family Magikarp is meant to evolve into the mighty Gyarados but things don't always go as expected... **

Declan's POV

As Declan shot up out of bed in excitement he could not help but think how today would change his life forever, today was the day he got his first Pokémon, he got dressed and gave his big sister's Dedenne pokefood. Yep this was the life for him, suddenly his over excited mother ran in with the family pet Magikarp, this was the so called lucky Magikarp but the only thing lucky about it was it survived to tell the tale, but mum loved it anyways. "It's going to evolve today I can feel it in my gut," his mother said that morning

"Yer right!" said Declan, "you say this every day and it never happens so what's so special today?"

"Well a physic said so," his mum explained, mum always went to see the physic over everything from 'what to cook for tea?' to 'will this dress make me look fat?' Declan rolled his eyes then suddenly the Magikarp glowed in a big ball of light, "see I told you so!" Declan's mum said, "always trust a physic."

"Err mum" said Declan.

"yes."

"The Magikarp is in my room."

"So?"

"It will evolve."

"I know."

"Into a big Gyarados!"

"Oh shit!" and then she threw the evolving Magikarp out of Declan's window where a giant lake was and that is where he evolved into Gyarados, "Gyarados return" Declan's mother said and she turned to her son "Here, you can keep him."

"Cooooolllllll..."

Rebekah's POV 

While Declan and his family were early risers, feeding their pet Dedenne, visiting physics and other things... The residents in the house next door were still in bed, the family and its Pokémon slept though the morning and wouldn't be up and having breakfast until 12o clock in the afternoon but today would be different particularly for the youngest member of the family, Rebekah.

Rebekah was asleep next to her cute level 5 Riolu dreaming of chocolate lakes when suddenly her dream was rudely interrupted by a sudden splash from the lake outside her window. She shot out of bed causing her poor Riolu to fall off the bed and land on the floor with a crash, but this went unnoticed by Rebekah as she pulled up her blinds and opened her window that now had splashes of water on it. She looked down to see a giant Gyarados swimming around in the lake and a load of noise coming from next doors house.

"Looks like next door has been at it again," she mumbled turning towards little Riolu who was still on the floor with imaginary angel Plusle's spinning around his head. Rebekah laughed as she picked the little guy up and flopped back down on the bed. Maybe she could spare five minutes sleep before checking if the neighbours were still alive.

**Declan POV**

As Declan and Rebekah walked out of there fount door they both looked at one on other, Decaln saw that Rebekah's Riolu was sitting on her bag pack "so today is the big day" Declan said "cannot wait to see Piplup!".

"Or Cyndaquil or Bulbsaur!" Rebekah replied

"Which one will you pick Rebekah?" Declan said

"HHMMM let me think... I want Bulbsaur!" Rebekah said

"Do you?" Declan asked _'well a hipno told me in my dreams a piplup is the one for me'_ Declan thought as they made their way to Professor's Farr's lab.

**Rebekah's POV**

They were about to cross the yellow bridge that separated there little town from the Poke Lab when a boy with spiky light green hair and big bright golden eyes ran in from behind them. Declan was knocked to the floor his Gyarados's pokeball fell out of his pocket, Rebekah just managed to stay upright and her young Riolu who was riding on top of Rebekah's bag pack just managed to hold on, she managed to see the boy with green hair snatch up Declan's Gyarados.

"Hey!" Rebekah called but the boy didn't stop to turn he continued to run down the bridge. "Riolu! Use tackle on that boy, quick!" At Rebekah's command Riolu jumped of Rebekah's back casing after the Poke thieve, luckily despite it's small level Riolu was the fastest of its kind, the boy stood no chance as Riolu used it's small body to tacke the kid to the ground. The kid cried in shock as Rebekah ran over to the kid and snatched the Pokeball from him. Declan came up from behind

"Serve's you right!" said Declan once he had caught up with Rebekah, now to see what this boy wanted...

**Declan's POV **

As Declan took his Pokeball from Rebekah he looked at the small boy angrily.

"Why did you do that?!" Declan asked.

"I'm a collector" the young boy said

"Well that may be but that is no reason to steel other peoples Pokémon!" Rebekah said,

"I'm sorry, but it's all for the greater good" the young explained

"To be a Poke thieve!" shot Declan

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't call the police" Rebekah said with her hands on her hip while Riolu mimicked her actions.

"Have you done before?" Declan asked

"Well...No actually I just started" The boy said looked sheepishly. Declan, Rebekah and Riolu started at him in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight" Rebekah sighed "You just woke up this morning thinking it your 'destiny' to steel some random peoples Pokémon"

"Well I think the team is to _collect" _

"Look we are already late, let's just go the Poke lab, Rebekah and forget this ever happened"

"You two children are going to the Poke lab too?"

'_Children!' _Declan thought_ "Who does this posh snotty jerk think he is, his younger than us!" _

"How about he tags along with us so he stays out of trouble" Rebekah said

"Good idea, what's your name" Declan asked the kid

"Lawrence" The boy said "That's Lawrence the forth"

**Declan: Thanks for reading mine and Rebekah's fanfic! **

**Rebekah: Don't forget to review and Story Alert for the latest chapters and if you have any suggestions please give a review or PM. **

**Declan: And don't forget to check out Rebekah's own Fanfic page at **

** u/2348679/Becky4Ever1996**

**Thanks x **


End file.
